


Betrayal

by Lorimarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, FutaShira, M/M, Second gen captains, Yahashira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: If your little boyfriend could see you like this what do you think he’d do?”” Shut the fuck up Kenji “”  I love when you talk to me like that”
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“ _If your little boyfriend could see you like this what do you think he’d do?”_

_” Shut the fuck up Kenji “_

” _I love when you talk to me like that_

Futakuchi kissed Shirabu with an drive that made him whimper , Futakuchi caged him in like he owned him but the desperation couldn’t be missed. They both wanted this just like the last time and the time before that. Shirabu lost count how many times how he found his way into the Date tech captains arms and bed.   
Something about Futakuchi drove him mad and he wanted the much taller male to force him to scream his name.

It was so good when they were together. Sinfully good and Shirabu can’t help but want more and more . The only issue was the fact he had a boyfriend he ditched for the 3 time in a week .

Yahaba and he started dating at the end of their second year , what attracted Shirabu to Yahaba was his obvious passion and commitment to his team.  
Yahaba had a way of getting to Shirabu and he found a way to open up to up to him and let all his worries go. He dated Yahaba because he liked him and he does care for him and that’s why this hurts so much because he can’t stop himself from letting Futakuchi draw him in yet it’s at the risk of getting Yahaba.

Shirabu is smart and he knows Yahaba deserves so much better , he knows how much Yahaba cares and actually tries in this relationship yet it’s all for not.

Futakuchi tells him it’s up to him they can stay like this as each other’s dirty little secret or they can be a real thing . Shirabu can’t lie the offer is tempting as hell . He’s grown to care for Futakuchi and he wants this , him all of him . He hates that it’s Futakuchi he fell for and not Yahaba his actual boyfriend .

He decides to stop thinking and relish in the pleasure he’s feeling and kiss Futakuchi desperately. Once they finish Futakuchi like always is tender and softly holds him while he cards his fingers through his hair . Futakuchi never once danced around his feelings and always makes it a point to say

” _I really like you Kenjirou “_

Shiraby sighs and turns to look Futakuchi in the eyes . His expression is soft and he looks unbelievably handsome . 

_“ I like you too.... I think it’s time to tell Shigeru”_


	2. Chapter 2

“ What’s this all about kenjirou? “ Yahaba asks taking his seat across his boyfriend.

These days it seemed like Shirabu avoided seeing him all together for him to willing ask to see each other was rare and Yahaba was suspicious.  
Yahaba wasn’t so naive that he didn’t suspect something of going on. It was hard to miss the amount of time he was spending with that Date Tech captain Futakuchi. 

Most people with a backbone would had said something by now.  
Yahaba was spineless he supposed.

“ I haven’t been honest with you “  
Ahh good old Shirabu , straight forward and blunt as always.

“ .... I know “ Yahaba decides there’s no point pretending anymore. 

“Then you know what about to tell you?”

“ I can only guess , Your with Futakuchi right?”

Shirabu swallowed and nodded softly “ Yes”

“ Is this a break up or a way to confess and make it work?”

“ .... I think you know the answer to that as well”

Yahaba did . He knew Shirabu was unhappy in their relationship probably even before Futakuchi came in. He doesn’t want to let go through and a part of him still wants to believe they can make it work.   
“ I still want to be with you , I -“

“ don’t make it harder then it has to be ... “ Shirabu places his hand over Yahabas “ I’m never wanted to hurt you and please believe me when I say I do care about you , just not in the way I thought “

Those words sting . They straight up burn. Yahaba doesn’t think he has the heart to fight this anymore and just nods his head in understanding. He takes his hand away form Shirabus and stands up out of his chair .   
“ I understand, if this is what you want I expect it ... goodbye kenjirou “

Yahaba doesn't give time for Shirabu to ask him to “wait “ or “hold on” .  
Besides Shirabu didn’t ask anyways .


End file.
